Gimbaled optical sensors that are mounted on mobile platforms, for example, airborne sensors, benefit from line-of-sight jitter sensing and control. In particular, tracking or targeting sensors may require precise, continuous line-of-sight jitter sensing and control. Generally, jitter sensing is accomplished using either a single-pass or double-pass jitter sensing optical beam which is sensed at high bandwidth and used to control a jitter-correcting beam-steering mirror.